The Story of Celebi and Grovyle
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Evie (my OC) decides to talk to Celebi, the bubbly time traveller exposes her "non crush" and "non feelings" for a certain grass type to her. This leads Celebi to tell the story of how her and Grovyle met and how she developed her "non feelings" for him. After that tragedy strikes and someone will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Mystery Dungeon AU. Grovyle x Celebi.


**I had an idea. I wrote said idea. And this was the result.**

**But basically we're exploring the relationship of Celebi and Grovyle. My ultimate Mystery Dungeon OTP. Now if you can remember that chapter in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky, where the protagonists get stuck in the future, you could perhaps remember when the main protagonist (or in this case, my OC Evie, who happens to be an Eevee, lol) talks to Celebi for the first time (you may have done this or not, it's completely optional), just outside Deep Dusk Forest (or at least I think that's what it's called). Now if you pay attention, Celebi hints (or rather completely exposes) she may have romantic feelings for Grovyle. Well guess what readers? We're exploring that a little further.**

**In this oneshot, we'll explore how Grovyle and Celebi first met (well... my version of it) and how Celebi may have developed her romantic feelings. And after that, we'll get back into the main story. Well****, my version of the main story.**

**This will be long, so you better have some popcorn and a drink, and ready to sit back and read.**

**P.S: This is all from Celebi's PoV but at the end it changes to Grovyle's PoV and there are minor appearances made by my OCs Mal (a Vulpix) and Evie (totally not stealing the names of two Descendants characters here *smiles sheepishly*). And this is all in my Explorers of the Sky game.**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

* * *

From the corner of my eye, I could see Evie making her way towards me.

And that made me desperate to get a secret out.

"Can I tell you a tiny secret Evie? ...Grovyle's a little impatient and hasty and he tends to rush things. But I wish he didn't because," Here it comes. "I want to spend more time with him."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something Celebi? Because if you are, I can't exactly catch on to it."

Then I could feel myself blushing. "Wait what?! I'm not trying to tell you anything!" I started to shake my head frantically. What did I just let slip?! This was a disaster! "I totally don't have any special feelings for him!"

"Sure seems like it." She smirked. "Spill the beans."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Oh no! What if Evie tells Grovyle?! What will he think of me then?! "I don't have any special feelings for him!"

That was when she started to cower back. "Oh… well sorry I asked." Oh what the heck? She seems nice and I can't lie to a friend!

"Okay fine!" I grabbed her by her fur roughly and dragged her over behind a tree.

"Oh… so now you're gonna spill." She smirked.

"Yes… maybe I do have a special feeling for him." There. It was out. And I have no regrets. I glanced from my spot behind the tree over to Grovyle. And I couldn't help but smile softly. That was when I diverted my glance over to young Evie. "But there's no way he can know! You can't tell him Evie! If he finds out… I can't possibly imagine how that will end!" I could feel myself letting out a long sigh. "And he's got too much on his mind right now. Y'know, getting you back to your world and all that. If he finds out about my feelings… it'll make him stressed."

"Of course Celebi." Thank goodness she wanted to keep it secret. If it was Mal… she'd either hate me or tell him of my feelings. But she'd probably still hate me! At least Evie respects privacy. She has privacy issues of her own after all. "Though I've got a question. How exactly did you get your feelings? It wasn't love at first sight… was it?"

sigh* I should've known she'd ask this. I might as well answer. "Well... I'll explain it for you."

* * *

-_Flashback_-

There I was, flying through the trees, which were so full of life back than. Everything was full of colour and life. And I was at peace.

I could still remember that day. I was talking to my friend Cherrim when it happened and we were lying on the grass in Dusk Forest.

"So how have things been Celebi?" She asked as she was eating a particularly delicious Oran Berry. More delicious than mine anyway. "Found any cute boys yet?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. That was when my other friend, Roserade came over. Oh great… if it was Roserade… she wasn't gonna give up until she heard what she wanted.

"Ooh, are we talking boys here?" She spun around me and I could feel her petals wrap around me. "'Cause I have noticed Entei's been eyeing you up recently." She plopped down next to Cherrim.

"Entei? He still comes by here?" Oh great.

Long story short Evie, Entei's the Legendary Pokemon that has indeed been eyeing me up. But… when all of that happened… he disappeared without a trace along with his brother Raikou and sister Suicune. I think he thought I was… no can't say. It's too sad. I just hope he's not… . But anyway!

Cherrim and Roserade nodded. "You seriously didn't know?" Cherrim asked.

"No, I-" That was when the brothers Marill and Azurill rushed towards us. "Hi Marill and Azurill!" My smile faded when I saw looks of distress on their faces. Oh no… "Did you lose your Water Float again?"

"No! Something much worse! Come with us Miss Celebi!" I gazed back at Cherrim and Roserade and followed the brothers.

"See, look Miss Celebi!" Oh my Arceus! I couldn't believe what Marill was pointing at! Time had come to a halt, right there in Treasure Town! All the Pokemon were frozen in place and… oh Evie it was terrible indeed! I put a hand over my mouth and gasped in shock.

"What happened?!" No… it couldn't be. Did Temporal Tower collapse?

"Time stopped, just like that! And it's spreading!" Azurill explained. ...I had to find out if Temporal Tower had collapsed.

"Did you hear some kind of big bang before this began?!"

"I think I did Miss Celebi." Marill perked up.

Oh my Arceus… all the Pokemon in Treasure Town that were remaining were freezing in place and the world was being drained of all it's colour. I watched with a heavy heart as my good friend Duskull, who ran the Duskull Bank froze.

"Duskull!" Then I could hear the scream of one of the brothers. That was Marill. "Marill!" ...I couldn't possibly explain something so horrific Evie! All of Marill's colour had been drained and he was frozen in place! I had to watch the same fate happen to Azurill too.

"The forest!" I flew through the forest, right to the center where all the Pokemon were.

"There something wrong Cel?" Roserade and Cherrim were standing up and staring at me with concern. …I can't possibly explain what happened to Marill and Azurill to them. They would be heartbroken, especially Cherrim. She had just started to develop a connection with Marill too.

"Temporal Tower's collapsed and time's freezing!" Roserade and Cherrim's eyes were widened in fear. I could smell it off of them.

"And what of the brothers?" I turned my gaze away from Cherrim and gazed down at the ground sadly. That was when she knew… they had perished.

"I can't say Cherrim… but I won't let the forest go down, don't worry!" There was no way Dusk Forest was going down. Not if I had anything to say about it! "**Safeguard**!" Through the trees, I could spot the colour fading. Good thing I used Safeguard just in time. A green barrier started to form around the remainder of the forest. "There's no way time's stopping here while I'm still around."

"How long can you keep this up Cel?" Roserade asked. I-I couldn't give her a definite answer, but I had to keep positivity running strong.

"Ages Rose! I've got this!" I had to keep my Safeguard strong. The fate of the forest was in my hands.

"Cherrim, you okay?" Roserade had diverted her attention to the grief stricken Cherrim. "Hey!" She kneeled down to Cherrim's size. "Marill would want you to keep living in his place."

"It's not fair Roserade." She said softly. "Why couldn't Celebi save him?" I could hear this, but decided not to acknowledge it. If I diverted my attention for even a second, my Safeguard would come crashing down.

"You know Cel's not strong. She wouldn't have been able to car-"

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TRY?!" Roserade cowered as Cherrim rose up with a fire in her eyes. Poor Cherrim… "BECAUSE OF HER MARILL'S GONE!" Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were shaking. "In fact… the only way I can see Marill again…"

"Cherrim, you're not."

"IS TO TAKE DOWN CELEBI!" I had to divert my attention now.

"Cherrim, bringing me down isn't gonna-"

"SHUT UP!" She housed an anger in her eyes that scared me right down to my core. "**Energy Ball**…" An Energy Ball formed in her hand.

"Don't Cherr-" But not even Roserade could stop her. I couldn't do anything to stop that Energy Ball, so it hit me and sent me slamming into a tree. And then I watched in horror as my Safeguard came crashing down.

"Cherrim!" When I had gone to get her, it was too late. She had already faded from view.

"What will we do Celebi?" I-I-I - For once, I didn't have an answer.

"I-" But Roserade had already been frozen in place and stripped of all her colour. "ROSERADE!" I watched in horror as all the colour faded from the trees and all the Pokemon froze. Bidoof, Sunflora, Chatot… even dear Buneary and Pachirisu. They all froze. "Guys…" I looked around with tearful eyes. I-I failed. I failed to protect the forest. I failed to protect everyone… That was when the tears fell and I collapsed on the now grey grass sobbing.

"Why did they all have to leave me!" All of that sadness was coming out right at that very moment. It was terrible Evie… it brings me to tears recalling it. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a heart wrenching scream and continued to sob.

Little did I know, someone had heard it. And Evie, that someone was dear Grovyle. But… we must continue with the story.

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" I started pounding the grey grass. It-It should've been me really. Not them, they don't deserve it. I've done too many things. I-I couldn't save Marill and because of that, one of my best friends hate me. And… they were all gone because I couldn't stand my ground.

I'm a failure to all Pokemon kind. I'm meant to be the all powerful Celebi, the Mythical Pokemon that could travel through time. Instead… I'm a failure.

I hate myself.

"Hey!" Then, I heard a voice. I was sure it was in my head.

"Get out of my head voice!" I wailed. "Can't you see I'm drowning in my woes right now?"

"I'm not in your head." The voice replied firmly. That made me look up and then… there he was. My dear Grovyle.

"W-Who are you?" He swiftly appeared in front of me as I was saying this.

"Grovyle. And you are Celebi I believe?"

"What does that matter to you? I'm a failure. I failed to protect the forest. I failed to protect my friends… I-I-" The tears were falling again. "I don't deserve to live anymore!"

"No." I looked up at him.

"What makes you say so?" I'm sure he's making this up… he has to be.

"Every Pokemon deserves to live. No matter what."

"NOT ME! I'M A DISGRACE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CELEBI, BUT INSTEAD I'M A WEAKLING!"

"If you were such a weakling, would you be powerful enough to travel through time?" Wait - what?

"N-No."

"Exactly. I know things may be tough now, but we must stay strong and push through."

"We?"

"Yes. We." He held out his hand. And I figured he seemed nice, so I took it. "We're the only ones left here. Or you will be if you accept my request."

"What request?" I knew it… he was just using me.

"Celebi… I think I can stop this." Okay, now he had my attention.

"You can?!"

"Yes. But I need your time travelling powers to do so." If-If this brought back everyone, I was willing to devote my life to this.

"What will you do?" But of course, I had to make sure he wasn't deceiving me.

"I'll put the Time Gears in place at Temporal Tower. And that will keep it from collapsing… hopefully."

"Hopefully? Are you saying you don't know?!"

"Yes." But then again… this is a risk I must take. "Are you still willing to help?"

"O-Of course. If there's even the slightest chance it'll bring back everyone, I'll devote my life." I needed a second chance. I needed to make up with Cherrim. I needed all of this to go away.

This was the only way I could atone for my sins.

"Than lead me to the Passage of Time, if you may." I was still holding his hand, and smiled softly.

"Okay." I could feel my eyes sparkling as we made our way to the Passage of Time deep within Dusk Forest.

All of my sorrow was leaving me. I actually had some hope now. And it was all thanks to Grovyle…

"Be careful Grovyle." As I was powering the Passage of Time, I couldn't help but warn him.

"Don't worry I will." He stared back at me. "You too Celebi." I nodded back, feeling a soft blush on my cheeks.

"You'll come back, won't you?" The Passage of Time was starting to open. And… his departure was approaching.

"I will Celebi. When all of this is over." And with that, he jumped through the passage.

I really hoped he would come back. ...He gave me my hope back after all. He gave me my reason to live back.

As long as I know I'm working to help my friends and the forest, I'll always have a reason.

-_End of Flashback_-

* * *

"And that's the story." I could tell I had shocked Evie.

"So… that's why you feel the way you do." I could tell she was trying to take all of this in.

"Yep!" I smiled at the young Eevee. "Grovyle gave me my hope back! If he hadn't… I would've succumbed long ago."

"I admire your reasons Celebi." She complimented. "At first, I thought it was just a dumb crush. But now I see…" Now she had a soft blush on her face. "He'll notice you Celebi. And I'm sure he'll return your feelings, if he doesn't already."

"Oh… did I mention he came back a few times too?" I started to giggle. "I'd left the Passage of Time open in Dusk Forest, which I believed you called Foggy Forest in the past, by accident a couple of times. And Grovyle came back to see me when he had absolutely no energy left. After all, being a wanted outlaw doesn't leave you many places to revitalize."

"Well done." Evie replied sarcastically.

"But anyway, we did spend small fragments of time together, and those were the best times. And when he was gone… I felt empty. That was why I would always wait for him at the Passage of Time. I'd always await his return..."

* * *

-_Flashback_-

I was waiting at the front of the passage for Grovyle. Like I always did…

I was beginning to think Grovyle had deceived me. ...Not the first time it's happened.

But then, the passage began to glow. C-Could this be…?

And it was. My dear Grovyle had come back after so long.

But I do have to admit… he looked incredibly out of shape and wound up.

"My dear Grovyle! You came back!" I flew over to him, examining him.

"I said I would. I'm a Pokemon of my wor-" Oh no! He was injured! I had to help him!

"You're hurt my dear Grovyle!" I was staring at him with concern as he collapsed, holding his arm.

"No… I'm fine. I just came back so you knew I wasn't deceiving you."

"I would never think that!" Okay, that was a lie.

"I still wanted to come back." He tried to stand up, but collapsed from the pressure.

"Let me heal you!"

"But… doesn't that mean you have to use your own life energy?" He-He knew that much about me?

"Yup! But if it's for a friend, I'm happy to do it!" I smiled warmly at him.

"You… consider me a friend?"

"Of course! Every Pokemon's my friend!"

"Y-You're so naive…"

"I already know this silly." I shut my eyes and began to send my life force out. And I have to admit… I felt warm inside while doing it.

Though I have to focus. I can't let too much of my life force out otherwise I'll die. And if I die… there's no way I can help Grovyle than.

"Okay, you can stop now." That was just when I was starting to tire.

"Grovyle, I have to ask. Do you have any friends?" If no one would want to be Grovyle's friend, that's terrible!

"There was one. But… I got separated from her."

"What was she like?" Thank Arceus… Grovyle had at least one friend.

"Well… she was my best friend. She was kind, brave and… she was a human."

"A human you say?" I did recall a time when I opened the passage for a human. "Y'know, I can recall opening the passage for a human a while ago. Was her name, um… Evie?"

"That's it. So you've met her?"

"Yes. She came through a while ago, back when everything was normal."

"That was around when I got separated from her. So… she went through here?"

"Yes."

"Than I must-" Then, his leg gave way.

"You need to rest a little first. My life force won't automatically take effect. It takes time."

"Well… alright."

-_End of Flashback_-

* * *

"Oh… you seem really dedicated to him Celebi." Evie commented.

"I am." I replied. "I would give up my life for him." I would really. I loved him after all.

"That is why I believe he'll return your feelings." Evie insisted. "But he could return them already. After all, Grovyle isn't really the type to wear his heart on his sleeve." She smiled softly. "We'll soon see if he does."

"Evie, Celebi!" Mal had come over now. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course!" I replied, spinning in the air.

"Ready as ever." Evie added.

"Than let's go!"

It felt like forever since I've been through Deep Dusk Forest. Even as I encountered the frozen trees and felt the grass under my feet, it still felt like forever.

As we trudged through, I couldn't help but stick close to Grovyle.

"Why are you sticking so close Celebi?" He asked as we walked ahead, Evie and Mal defeating a Steelix while we were talking.

"We need to protect each other Grovyle!" I replied cheerfully. "I would be heartbroken if anything was to happen to you!"

"Well don't worry. I can look after myself Celebi, I'm strong enough." Evie and Mal defeated a Forretress as he said this. "I just want you to stay safe. You may be a Mythical Pokemon, but you're not as strong as me on the offensive yet."

Oh?

Could this be a-a sign…?

Maybe Evie's right after all.

Maybe he returns my feelings.

But… no.

I'm sure I'm just getting my hopes up.

Like I always do.

A little further on, I could see Grovyle glance back. Not at me, but at something else.

"Celebi, watch out!" He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest.

Wait… what?

What's happening right now?

I have to admit… his chest feels so soft.

I could stay like this forever.

But it didn't last.

"I've got this!" He pushed me away as he went to duel an incoming Grumpig.

"What…" I was blushing and Evie could obviously see this.

"See what I mean?" She whispered in my ear. "He could return your feelings, but he may be hiding it."

"Wow!" Mal was staring in admiration as Grovyle battled the Grumpig, and I have to admit, I don't blame her.

He is Grovyle after all…

A few seconds later, the Grumpig fell to Grovyle's Leaf Blade.

And afterwards, he went over to me.

"Be more careful Celebi!" He scolded. "You need to learn how to sense attacks. If it wasn't for me, that Shadow Ball would've hit you."

"Oh… of course!" I could still feel myself blushing from the moment and I couldn't stop it.

What a divine moment that was.

And I wasn't going to forget that.

A while longer passed as we trudged through the dungeon and I was going to go up the front with Mal and Evie when Grovyle stopped me. And… he kept me close.

But… why?

We were finally at the Passage of Time.

"We're finally here!" I flew around the familiar portal with glee.

"We made it!" Mal exclaimed.

"Alright. Celebi, work your magic. There's no time to waste." Grovyle ordered.

"Of course Grovyle! Anything for my lov-" Oh. No. My secret was out. And he was staring at me skeptically.

"Were you about to say 'anything for my love'?" His eyes were widened. "Oh. My. Arceus."

"Um… I'm sure she was about to say 'anything for my lovelies'! Not love! If she says lovelies, it means all of us!" Evie stammered. What a good friend she was, trying to cover for me. But… he had to know.

"No." I said softly. "I did mean love." Evie stared at me with concern.

"Should he really know now?" She whispered.

"Yes. If he doesn't find out now, I'll never get a chance." I whispered back, a pained look on my face.

I guess… this is where I need my confidence.

"Celebi?! D-Do you h-have f-feelings for m-me?" He was pulling back now.

I had to get this out now.

So I took a deep breath.

And then… it came.

"GrovyleIloveyouandIhaveeversinceIfirstsawyou!" Wait. That was a fail. And as I realized it, I let out a desparing sigh.

"Slow down a little Cel." Evie commented.

I took another deep breath and started again.

"Grovyle, I love you and I have ever since I first saw you." I repeated in a more calm fashion.

Oh no.

I've put too much stress on him. Just by his face.

And then… I started to cry.

"You may think this is just a dumb crush," My voice was cracking. "but I have my reasons. You-You gave me my hope back. If it wasn't for you, I would've succumbed to despair long ago," Now the tears were falling freely. "Your words… your hope… all of those were the reasons I fell for you. And I'm sorry I feel the way I do," I was sobbing now. "but you can't stop love."

Mal was watching in shock. And Evie was smiling at me. I guess that was her way of saying good job.

But… Grovyle's reaction…

"Celebi, I-" His soft gaze turned into a panicked one directed towards Mal. "Mal, look out!" Luckily, she managed to heed his warning just in time and dodged an incoming Shadow Ball.

"What was-"

"What a heartfelt confession." Then, slow clapping began.

No… it couldn't be.

"I didn't know Celebi was such a romantic. And all for you Grovyle." Dusknoir appeared out of the shadows, his Sableye underlings following. "She should be making heartfelt confessions like that to me!" His amused gaze turned into an angry one. "How dare you steal my fiance from me!"

"Wait… fiance?!" Mal's gaze went from me to Dusknoir repeatedly. "It can't be! You two can't be..!"

"I'm afraid so." I answered with a painful gaze. "I was arranged to marry Dusknoir back in the past. But I didn't want it. So… I ran away and fled to Dusk Forest. I-I wish I could've told all of you soon," I tearfully gazed at Grovyle. "especially you, my love." He gazed back at me softly.

"Celebi, I-" He gazed back at Dusknoir, who had flung a Shadow Ball towards him. Luckily, he cut it in half with his Leaf Blade.

"Stop ruining their moment Dusknoir!" Mal demanded.

"It should be MY moment actually Mal! She's MY fiance!"

"No, she's not! She would be if she truly loved you! But she doesn't!"

"Urgh… damn you, you stupid Vulpix! **Shadow Punch**!"

"Mal!" I exclaimed and flew towards her. Just as he was about to use it, I flung myself in front of her. "If you want to strike down Mal… you have to strike down me too."

"Celebi, no!" Evie exclaimed.

"But that's the thing. I'm not after Mal… I'M AFTER YOU MY DEAR FIANCE!" He grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me.

"Celebi!" Mal exclaimed. Evie was charging towards Dusknoir, a Bite in tow.

"Don't!" I managed to choke out. "He's. Too. Powerful!"

"**Dark Pulse**!" A Dark Pulse hit the duo, sending them flying off the platform.

"Celebi!" I could barely keep my eyes open, but I could see Grovyle charging towards Dusknoir.

"No… don't… Grov...yle." I could barely keep conscious.

"**Dark Pulse**!" Grovyle flipped over the Dark Pulse and struck Dusknoir with a Leaf Blade, making him let me go. Now, I was regaining conscious.

"Grovyle…?" I could tell I was in his arms.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and slowly stood up. "I'll handle this."

"No…" I said softly. "We both will." And for the first time ever, he blushed softly at me.

"Okay." He nodded. "But if he hurts you, rest." Then, sinister laughter began. And that was coming from Dusknoir.

"What could you possibly find so funny?!" I demanded. Alright… he was making me seriously angry.

"The only ones you will be hurting," Now he was laughing maniacally. "will be each other!"

"What?!" Oh no… not that. He can't use that! If he uses that…

"**Shadow Lock**!" No… I-I can't do it.

"What's h-happening?" Grovyle was struggling under it, I could tell.

"It's called Shadow Lock. It's an ancient move that only someone specialized in Ghost Type moves can learn!" I explained, starting to struggle.

"What does it d-do?"

"W-We have to f-fight e-each other!" I managed to let out before I could feel my body being taken over.

Now… what I was feeling… it was terrible indeed. I felt trapped.

I guess this is how Shadow Lock feels.

I could only imagine how Grovyle's feeling…

"Now here's the deal; both of you will fight to the death," I-I can't. "No restrictions, you may use whatever moves and tactics you want," He clapped his hands together. "Now begin!"

Me and Grovyle stared at each other with pained expressions. And then we fought.

We both started off by using Magical Leaf on each other, but it turned serious when I used Energy Ball, which successfully hit him. But then he cut me with his Leaf Blade, which I have to admit hurt a lot.

"There's no doubt about it… Grovyle will win. I weakened Celebi too much while I was choking her." Dusknoir muttered. "And when Celebi falls at Grovyle's hand… he'll be too overcome by grief to even strike. And then I can dispose of him."

"Dusknoir!" Mal and Evie had come back for more. "We won't let you do this to Grovyle and Celebi! **Flamethrower**!" Fire shot at Dusknoir from Mal's mouth.

"**Shadow Ball**!" Both attacks ricocheted off each other.

"How do you break the Shadow Lock Dusknoir?" Evie demanded.

"There is only one way… someone must die."

As I regained some control over my body, I let Grovyle strike me with his Leaf Blade without hesitation.

I couldn't possibly hurt my beloved after all.

But as I was cut again, he regained some control.

"Celebi!" He stared at me painfully, which broke my heart inside. "I-I don't want to d-do this. But I have n-no choice."

Someone must die.

Dusknoir's words echoed through my head. And… I decided I was going to let Grovyle strike me down.

But then… he would just blame himself and Dusknoir would take the chance to strike him down.

But… how..?

Oh… I know now.

Grovyle will hate me for doing this… but I don't have a choice.

I watched tearfully as Mal and Evie fought Dusknoir and blinked away my tears.

I-I had to do this.

"My love…" I stared at Grovyle tearfully, with my own Leaf Blade in tow. "I'm glad I met you…" And then, the pain came.

I had stabbed myself with my own Leaf Blade.

But then, as I looked closer… I realized he had done the same thing!

"Grovyle?!"

"Celebi… I couldn't ever hurt you." That made the tears fall even faster and my heart leaped with joy inside.

"Grovyle…" From the corner of my eye, I could see Mal and Evie watching us just before they were blown away with a Dark Pulse.

When Dusknoir stared back at us, he was overtaken by shock.

"What?! This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to kill themselves!" He was furious. "But… this proves how much they love each other."

As we both fell, I could hear Grovyle mutter something under his breath as the Shadow Lock broke.

"Evie… Mal… avenge us." He muttered with his last breath and fell.

Ugh… I was losing conscious.

But… then I remembered.

I still have some energy left. Just enough to heal myself and open the Passage of Time.

But… my energy could also heal…

I always said I was willing to devote my life to this cause. To Grovyle. I-I guess now's the time.

As I let my power run free, I almost lost conscious. But… I had to stay. Just to say goodbye.

**(Grovyle PoV)**

Wait, what?

I-I was alive. And my wound was healed.

How?

Wait…. no.

I could feel myself shaking when I saw power flowing out of Celebi towards me and towards the Passage of Time.

She-She's sacrificing herself.

She always said she'd sacrifice herself for the cause but… I never thought she was serious.

"My dear Grovyle. I-I wish we could've spent more time together. T-That was all I wanted," N-No. She can't be… "now that you've got my energy, I'll always live on inside of you. But m-my love. Living or dead m-my life will al-always belong to y-you."

No! This can't be! Sh-She- Celebi can't be d-d-d-

I felt my body give way to the grief and cradled her in my arms.

I-I could never get that sight out of my head.

Her eyes were shut, blood was pouring out of her stomach and she was limp in my arms. And… her life energy was gone.

"CELEBIIIIIIIIIIII!" That scream… that had come from my broken heart.

I-I wanted her back. I-I needed her. She-She was the only one who-who actually wanted to help me. Not even Mal and Evie did. She-She was always there to help me revitalize, she-she gave her life. She-She made me happy.

And yet… I never noticed her feelings until it was too late. Now she's gone and… I can't tell her that I have the same feelings.

Because… I did.

I never realized it until she confessed herself.

But now she's gone… I can never tell her now.

"Celebi, I-I'll take you more seriously, I'll fight harder to protect you. Just please… open your eyes. Come back to me." I didn't even notice that while I was drowning in my sorrows, Mal and Evie took out Dusknoir.

I couldn't care right now.

Celebi was gone and she couldn't be brought back, no matter what I did.

"C-Celebi? Grovyle… she isn't-" Mal was crying now too.

"Oh no…" Evie shook her head and buried her face into Mal's fur.

"She's gone Evie… Celebi sacrificed herself to help us…"

"And… D-Dusknoir caused this." Evie stared bitterly at Dusknoir.

"That m-monster…"

I-I couldn't leave her like this. I had to take her with me. I stood up and cradled her in my arms, and started to walk towards the portal.

Mal and Evie could see I was upset. But… they didn't ask. I-I guess that was a good thing because it would bring me to tears all over again. I was barely keeping it together as it is.

"Let's go." I ordered. "The passage is open."

"But what about Duskn-"

"DO NOT speak of his name Mal. He's already done enough."

I jumped through the passage, Celebi still in my arms.

"Celebi… I love you." One last tear fell from my eye, and I turned to face Mal and Evie.

"What will we do when we get back Grovyle?" Mal asked.

I knew exactly what I was going to do. For Celebi. "Steal the Time Gears of course. And save the world."

"Well we'll help!" Mal vowed. "We have to make Celebi proud after all!"

"We have to make her sacrifice mean something. It can't be worthless." Evie added.

"It already did mean something Evie. It…" A tear slyly fell from my eye.

"Oh… Grovyle, we'll stop talking if it makes you sad." Mal replied with concern.

"I think it's best you do." My voice was cracking and I couldn't stop it.

"But before we completely void the subject, I have a question for you." Evie said firmly.

"What?"

"Did you love Celebi?"

I did, b-but how was I supposed to tell her that.

"You don't have to answer. Just nod and I won't ask anything of it." Oh thank Arceus for that. So I did exactly what she said.

"Alright."

After that, silence.

"Wait. I-I've got an idea. Maybe if we save the past… we can save Celebi!" Wait. What did Mal just say?

"You can't bring back someone from the dead Mal. It's impossible."

"But maybe you can! Think of it. Celebi died in the future. If we change the past, we change the future too! And Celebi will still be alive!"

"Didn't you hear me before Mal?! When someone is dead, they can't be brought back."

"But maybe that's not true! We've just gotta have hope-"

"Well your hope is false Mal!" Now she was getting on my nerves. "No matter what you do, you can't bring someone back to life!"

"But maybe you-"

"Mal!" I faced her with tears in my eyes. "Just stop!"

"Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed."

"Exactly."

I knew Mal still had her false hope.

And I knew no matter what, I couldn't stop it.

But… maybe she's right. Deep down, I wanted to believe it.

But… no matter what we did, we couldn't bring her back. I knew this.

I stroked her cheeks, which were cold to the touch and buried her head in my chest.

Celebi… come back to me.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP 5428 WORDS AND COUNTING! This is my longest work by far and you've gotta admit it was super angsty.**

**The Grovyle and Celebi scene was inspired by one of the saddest scenes from Fairy Tail, one of my fave animes. I've gotta admit, I did feel terrible killing Celebi off, but it's necessary for Grovyle's character development. And the Shadow Lock Dusknoir used was based off the spell Invel (CRAP SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN ALVAREZ!!!) used on Gray and Juvia to get them to fight each other.**

**If I do continue this (I'm not sure if I should so plz tell me through a review), there will be a bit of a change in Grovyle's character. After all, Celebi's death must've scarred him.**

**The line "what a divine moment" was actually a lyric from my fave Camilla Cabello song. It's called Living Proof if you'd like to listen to it. Sadly, I don't own the song in anyway. I actually was going to use another lyric from the song originally, but found the current one to fit better.**

**Now if you've got any suggestions as to where this could go or if you've even got suggestions on how everyone should act besides being sad about Celebi, I'm happy to take those into regard if I get the inspiration to continue. And if you'd even like to add your OC, I'll happily stand up to the challenge. After all, Wigglytuff's guild could use some extra members.**

**And with that I will bid my farewell with a quote from a character from an anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which I feel perfectly suits Mal right now.**

**_"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them that they're wrong every time." ~ Madoka Kaname, Puella Magi Madoka Magica._**


End file.
